Arkham
Arkham ''will be an American Based CGI animated Television series from DC comics. It will Involve Batman trying to take down all the evil still going on in Arkham City. Kevin Conroy will be reprising his role. Joker will not be in this series. He will be mentioned, but since his death in Arkham City he will not be returning. Other hereoes like Green Arrow and Plastic Man will make Guest appearances. The series is Called ''Arkham, ''but doesn't really take place in Arkham City it's basically the events that lead up to the third insatllment if they were to have one. This series has been discovered to have blood and gore. This is not a kids show. Plot The series follow's the adventure of Batman(Kevin Conroy) who is fighting crime and protecting Gotham after the incidents of Arkham city. With both Arkhams and Black Gate gone the criminals are running lose and terrorizing gotham. He will have to battle against his arch-rivals and some new villains and fight alongside Robin, Nightwing and the mysterious Azreal if he is to clean the city and leave his mark. Characters '''Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne/Batman '- The main Protagonist of the series and Gothams only savior. He will battle giants, mutants, fancy penguins, a man of ice, and ancient warriors to protect his loved city and avenge his parents. Troy Baker as Tim Drake/Robin '- The third boy wonder who is now grown, but still fighting with his mentor Batman. His name may sound weak, but this boy wonder will make sure your face will bruise. '''Neil Patrick Harris as Richard "Dick" Grayson/ Nightwing '- The original Robin who now is fighting on his own under a different identity, but will now join up with his old mentor to protect Gotham. But he Nightwing doesn't trust Azreal and will keep an eye on him. 'Kimberly Brooks as Barbara Gordon/Oracle '- Daughter of Commissioner Gordon and originally Batgirl who is now bound to a wheelchair after an incident with the Joker, will be guiding Batman throughout the series with all the knowledge she has and through connections with her father. '''Martin Jarvis'' 'as Alfred Pennyworth''' - Bruces butler and one of his only father figures will do anything to help his master in his battle for justice. Khary Peyton as Azreal '- A mysterious warrior from the Order of St. Dumas who has decided to help Batman close the gates of hell and find his missing mother who is believed to be alive. '''Tara Strong as Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn '- Jokers old flame who will now do everything she can to get revenge on Batman for killing Joker. Now she has some new ally's who will join her in her quest for Vengeance and show who runs Gotham. 'Grey DeLisle as Selina Kyle/Catwoman '- Batmans love interest who will be at her darlings call if he is in need of any help, but that doesn't mean she'll play nice. Even though she isn't one for playing well with others Oracle suspects she's working with Penguin. 'Wally Wingert as Edward Nygma/Riddler '- This devious puzzler has escaped his imprisonment and is now leading his own gang into a mob war on Gotham. While this is happening he will continue to make the most puzzling riddle to stump even the Worlds Greatest Detective. He has even gotten Two-Face to join forces with him. '''Nolan North as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin - This fancy yet notorious villain is roaming through Gotham City with two scores to settle with Mr. Freeze for making him look like a fool and for Batman putting him in an exhibit and leaving him there for Tyger Guards to come and beat him up. Now Penguin with Bane, Killer Croc and Man-Bat at his side, he will make sure his enemies suffer. Maurice LaMarche as Victor Freeze/Mr. Freeze - Mr. Freeze has been abused as a prisoner, science experiment and weapon when he was in Arkham City. But now that he is reunited with his wife Nora, he can be able to cure her disease. Though Riddler has plans for him to help takedown Penguin and Harley. Nolan North as Black Mask '- Black Mask is now free from Hugo's mind games and is ready to take back his ownership on Gotham and is willing to kill anyone who is in his way. '''Troy Baker as Harvey Dent/Two-Face '- After Catwoman made a fool of him, Two-Face is ready for revenge and has even teamed up with Riddler to help take out Penguin. Right now, Harley's the least of his concerns and is also setting his targets on Robin, for putting him in Arkham City. 'Dino Andrade as Jonothan Crane/Scarecrow '- Rumors have been going around that Scarecrow is alive, and those rumors are true. Scarecrow is alive and is now working for Harley and he is testing on subjects for a new phobia serum and will use it on Batman. 'Tasia Valenza as Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy ''-' Poison Ivy has a mysterious motive for joining the Riddler and will help him take down Penguin who she also suspects Catwoman is working for. New Characters '''Krista Sutton as Bridget Logan/ Mink -' Bridget Logan is a rich socialite who is obsessed with furs. While taking self defense classes she made a costume out of fur. She than stole gauntlets that shot blasts of heat and ice from her brothers company. She even made fur based weapons and gadgets and became the Mink a master thief who is just as good as Catwoman. The only reason she appears in BludHaven on occasion is because she is in love...with Nightwing. 'Steve Blum as Riot '- Riot was recently shipped in from Metropolis and has already struck fear into most of the thugs and Criminals. He is a master of weapons and technology. He wants to prove himself as the strongest man in Gotham and has even been trying to steal Titan from Bane. When Riot first came to Gotham he fought and beat anyone who was in his way except, Azreal. 'Jensen Ackles as Cypher '- Cypher is high trained deadly assassin who's better than deadshot. He's also a master hacker and enemy to Batman. He's working the Mysterious employer who's making things worse for Gotham City. Cypher's main goal is to hunt down and kill Azreal. Other heroes like Green Arrow, Aquaman, and more are to appear in the series. '''Ownership: '''''Arkham(2013 series) was created by and belongs to Jaxbox, please DO NOT edit. Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows